


Decorating

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for orlando_switch who asked for Harry/Draco, redecorating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Million Words Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orlando_Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Switch/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for orlando_switch who asked for Harry/Draco, redecorating.

"Don't you find it rather gloomy?" Draco took in the threadbare carpets, the heavy curtains, the dark wood. "Imagine how much nicer this room would look if you simply got some new, lighter drapes."

"You want to redecorate." Harry blinked. "My house?"

Draco tilted his head up and held Harry's gaze. "I have a talent for it, if you must know."

"I do not want to live in Buckingham Palace," Harry replied, face scrunched up. "I'm a simple bloke."

"Honestly, Potter, you needn't worry. Gold thrones are very much last year."

Harry laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Draco tried to ignore how Harry's _joie de vivre_ made him feel. 

"All right, Draco. Draw up some plans and we'll talk about it."

Draco leapt to his feet, eager to put his plan in motion.

"I said we'd talk!" Harry called out as Draco went in search of some parchment.


End file.
